Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix selon VOUS
by bouboule26
Summary: J'invente le début de l'histoire, mais c'est vous qui d.cidez de la suite en répondant aux questions que je pose à la fin des chapitres.


Harry Potter selon vous

j'ai décidé de faire une fic un peu spéciale, alors je compose le premier chapitre et puis après c'est vous qui décidez ce qui arrive en répondant à la question que je pose à la fin du chapitre. Alors, c'est parti:

Chapitre 1 : Des lettres

Harry était assis à côté de sa fenêtre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il attendait les lettres de ses amis Ron et Hermione pour lui souhaiter bonne fête, car c'était le 31 juillet et Harry venait d'avoir 15 ans. Mais par dessus tout, il voulait des nouvelles d'eux, car il n'avait rien reçu depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

À 2 heures du matin, alors qu'il avait eu le temps de terminer tous ses devoirs de vacances, il décida d'aller dormir, très déçu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis avaient oublié sa fête. Il était presque endormi lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans ses oreilles. Il se leva en sursaut et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Coquecigrue tenter de défoncer sa fenêtre pour entrer. Il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir et, après 5 minutes de combat avec le petit hibou, il parvint à saisir la lettre de Ron, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

Salut Harry,

bonne fête! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire, mais j'ai été très occupé. En tout cas, tout le monde va bien ici. Papa et Percy sont toujours partis et Fred et Georges se montrent plus actifs que jamais dans leur projet de boutique de farces et atrapes. D'ailleurs, ils ont mystérieusement reçu 1000 gallions au début des vacances....Au fait, Hermione est allée passer ses vacances en Bulgarie! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle projetait vraiment d'y aller! Elle m'a écrit la semaine dernière, et elle m'a demandé de te dire que tout allait très bien pour elle et qu'elle allait sûrement t'écrire d'ici la fin des vacances, si tu lui envoies Hedwige puisqu'elle n'a pas de hibou. Bon...alors pour finir, j'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau, il m'a coûté assez cher.

À bientôt,

Ron

Harry saisit le petit paquet qui contenait le cadeau de Ron. Il y découvrit une énorme affiche des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron. Harry se dit qu'il allait pouvoir l'afficher à Poudlard, car les Dursley ne lui permettraient sûrement pas de décorer sa chambre avec des objets magiques. En effet, les joueurs filaient d'n bord à l'autre du poster. Harry le rangea soigneusement sous son lit avec la lettre et alla ouvrir la cage vide d'Hedwige (qui était partie chasser) pour que Coq puisse s'y reposer avant d'entreprendre son voyage de retour. Il entendit un bruit d'ailes à l'extéreiur. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, pour laisser entrer le hibou qui provenait sans doute de Poudlard. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas, car le hibou laissa tomber une lettre écrite avec une belle écriture ronde et de l'encre bleu, au lieu de l'encre vert émeraude de l'école. Intrigué, Harry tenta d'imaginer qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cette lettre. L'écriture ressemblait un peu à celle d'Hermione, masi il n'en était pas complètemnt sûr, et puis Hermione n,avait pas de hibou pour lui envoyer une lettre. Il savait que Hagrid et Sirius étaient tous deux partis en mission pendant l'été et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas envoyer de courrier, alors de qui pouvait-elle bien venir? Harry décida que le meilleur moyen e le savoir était de lire la lettre (évidemment;-) Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et déplia un parchemin jaunisur lequel était écrit:

Harry,

j'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'envoyer cette lettre, qui est pourtant écrite depuis longtemps. Je me demandais en effet s'il ne serait pas mieux d'attendre d'être à Poudlrad pour que je te dise ce que j'ai à dire, car il s'agit de quelque chose d'important. Finalement, je pense que j'aurais été incapable de te le dire face-à-face, alors je te demande ne pas m'en vouloir de te le mettre par écrit. Donc, voilà: depuis plusieurs années que je te connais, je t'admires beaucoup. Pendant les vacances, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je suis finalement apperçue que je t'amais, je ne m'en était pas rendue compte avant. Cependant, je ne sais pas si tu es intéréssé à avoir une petite amie, alors je te demande de me répondre si tu ressens la même chose pour moi. J'atend ta réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Au revoir,

FIN DU CHAPITRE

eh oui c'est normal que j'arrête juste avant la signature parce que comme c'est qui décidez de l'histoire (en partie du moins) vous devez m'envoyer des reviews pour répondre aux deux questions suivantes qui vont me permettre d'écrire le deuxième chapitre.

1. Qui a écrit la lettre: a) Hermione

b) Ginny Wealey

c) Cho

d) Pansy Parkinson

2. Quelle est la réponse de Harry: a) oui

b) non

c) attend il faut que je demande conseil à Ron


End file.
